


one year

by thefigureinthecorner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, set post-ten little roosters, will add more characters as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefigureinthecorner/pseuds/thefigureinthecorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ten Little Roosters incident hit Rooster Teeth hard. This follows a year of recovery afterwards, told in a series of journal entries, videos, and other little snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Days Later: Matt Hullum, RT Journal

So if you haven’t been keeping up with the news, or if you’ve just been living under a rock, some really shitty stuff went down two days ago.

Basically, for those who haven’t been paying attention, Burnie invited nine other employees to a company banquet-- Michael, Gavin, Gus, Miles, Adam, Barbara, Lindsay, Ryan, and Chris-- and at some point to the night it was discovered that one of the people there was a murderer, and unfortunately, only Ryan managed to make it out. After reviewing security footage police concluded that it was Barbara.

We’re going to try to move on from this, but it’s going to be hard. We’ve all lost a lot and we’re going to need some time to pick ourselves back up. I’ll write more at a later point, but I just thought I’d share the facts with you guys and explain why production’s gone stagnant.

Thank you for all of your support and your patience during these times.


	2. One Week Later: Jack Pattillo, AHWU (Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack tries not to cry and ultimately fails (though he doesn't let anyone know that)

(Jack looks into the camera. He looks tired; his eyes are bloodshot, and his voice seems dead. He looks like he’s visibly trying not to break down as he speaks and this doesn’t change as the video goes on.)

 

Hey, what’s up, you guys. It’s Jack from Achievement Hunter, and this isn’t going to be an AHWU in the usual sense, I just wanted to make an update video to tell you guys how we’re all doing and how we’re coping with all this. This is going to be largely unedited, and to anyone who sent in AHWU intros for this week, we’re really sorry and we’ll compile together a video with all of them at a later date.

 

So uh, you guys may have seen the tribute videos for each of the people who died during the Stage 5 massacre one week ago. I wanted to say a few words personally about the whole incident, and about Gavin and Michael (his voice breaks), who we lost that day.

 

(There’s a hard cut; Jack’s face appears slightly more red)

 

The office has been cleaned up since then and all investigations are over, so we can finally start making some attempt at getting things back to normal, but this was hard on all of us and along with the emotional impact we have a, uh, we have a lot of major holes in our employment that we’re not going to be able to fill. It’s going to take a very long time to get back the usual excitement and energy we have in all our videos, once we’re able to get back to making them at all.

 

Ryan’s… he’s not doing very well. I’m not going to say much more than that, because it’s his own personal business and I’m, uh, I’m not the one who should be telling you everything, but he’s going to need a lot of time and so we ask that you please give him some space and try to be understanding.

 

Geoff, Ray, and I are all heartbroken, and we’re all trying to deal with this in our own ways. It’ll take some time, but we’re gonna get through this, and we really appreciate all the kind messages and well-wishes you’ve been sending.

 

There’s a fundraiser that was started a couple days ago to try and help out the families of those who lost their lives, so I’ll drop a link to that in the description if you want to help with that.

 

(He clears his throat)

 

But yeah, with all the technicalities out of the way, I just want to say a few words on the subject of Michael and Gavin.

 

Michael brought a life and energy to Achievement Hunter in a way that no other person could. The extent to which he immersed himself in games was just incredible to me, and the office is going to be so much quieter without him here. Not in a good way.

 

And Gavin, well- I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, he’s-- he was one of the smartest people I knew. He, um- (Jack swallows; there’s another hard cut)- we gave him a lot of shit for saying dumb things sometimes, but really, the things he thought of and the things he created were amazing and I genuinely believe he saw the world in a way that nobody else does.

 

(Jack runs a hand over his face; his voice is shaking)

 

There were others too, of course, and all of them will be dearly missed by their families and by everyone here in Rooster Teeth and in the community, but I just wanted to take this time to talk about the Achievement Hunters we lost and update you guys on how Achievement Hunter is going to be moving forward.

 

(He turns to look out of frame)

 

Geoff, you, uh, you wanna say some words?

 

(Geoff yells something inaudible from offscreen)

 

Okay, Geoff says no, and he’s planning on making a journal entry at some point, so I guess that’s it for this video. We’ll, uh. We’ll try to see you next week. Bye. (He waves, but there’s no energy in it; the usual Achievement Hunter outro plays but rather than fading to black it cuts to a screen with links to the tribute videos.)


	3. Two Weeks Later: Geoff Ramsey, RT Journal

Okay, so, this is one of the hardest things I think I’ll ever have to write and I’ll try to keep it short.

I lost some of my best friends two weeks ago. Hell, I lost family two weeks ago, even if we weren't blood relatives. I tried to write something about this multiple times before today and I couldn't get through it. I knew I had to write something, though, so here’s this, even if it's a bit late.

I don't want to write about individual people. I've said all that needed to be said outside of this website, and you've seen how amazing all those people were. Maybe at some point I'll write a reflection on them, but not right now.

All of us have lost a lot. Obviously, the people closest to them did, but you guys have too. We all recognize that. The RT family extends beyond just the people who work here, and into the community. We're gonna get through all this together. Shit takes time.

I can't really say much more right now, but know this:

Barbara can rot in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write geoff but i tried


	4. Two and a Half Weeks Later: Gray Haddock, RT Journal

Hey, guys.

I just wanted to give you a little message on behalf of the animation department. By now, you've all heard about the tragedy a couple weeks back, and a lot of you have been asking what the plans are for continuing our animated series.

The answer is, we’re still not sure about the future of those shows. We'd like to continue them, but we lost Miles, as well as some major voice roles for all of our animated shows. If we somehow manage to fill all those spots, then yes, we will continue them, but right now that seems like a very slim possibility.

We can, however, say that X-Ray and Vav will be discontinued indefinitely.

We’ll be sure to keep you updated as things unfold, but just know that right now the future is uncertain. We all appreciate your understanding.


	5. Three Weeks Later: Ryan and Jack, Video Update

(The video starts with Jack; he still looks tired, but definitely better than he did in the last update.)

Jack: Hey guys. As always, it's Jack from Achievement Hunter, and this is another update on how we’re doing. Geoff, Ray, and I are planning to try and make some new Let’s Plays and/or Let’s Watches soon, but in the meantime we’re going to release some of our older videos that we’ve recorded, just to try and get content rolling out again. Ryan’s probably not going to be in any videos for a little while longer, so it'll just be the three of us and some B-Team members, but we’ll try to make it work.

That said, we’re not gonna be jumping right back into our group-based games like GTA and Minecraft just yet. We're not entirely sure when we’ll get back to those games but it'll happen eventually.

Also, a lot of you guys have been expressing concern for Ryan, since he's basically disappeared from everywhere. He’s still recovering, but he agreed to make a little add-on to this video to let you guys know he's still alive and to talk about his progress. So, here's that.

(The video cuts to Ryan, who unsurprisingly looks like he's barely slept in the past few weeks. The lighting is different, and he's sitting against the headboard of his bed. He smiles, faintly, though it doesn't really reach his eyes. His voice is quiet and scratchy when he speaks.)

Ryan: Hi. Um, I'm doing better, I guess. Not great, not even close, but I'm getting there slowly.

I just need you guys to understand that this isn't something I think I'll fully recover from. Ever. I'll spare you the gory details but I watched nine of my friends die in horrible ways and that's not really something you can just… Get over. I'll get well enough at some point that I can function properly and be in videos again but I don't know if I'll really be the same Ryan you're used to seeing.

I appreciate the concern, and if you're still worrying about me after this, I can assure you that I'm going to be fine. I just need to distance myself from making videos for a bit and stay away from the office since there are too many bad memories there for me right now.

That's about it, I guess. I'll see you guys at some point. Bye.

(The video ends, but the Achievement Hunter outro doesn't play this time; the video fades to black.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been focusing on AH too much so if there are any suggestions you guys have for something to include feel free to tell me


	6. Three Weeks Later: Dan Gruchy, (Final) Slow Mo Guys Video

(Dan is standing by himself in the usual Slow Mo Guys location; he grins into the camera for a second but it fades quickly.)

Hello, The Internet. Feels weird to be saying that instead of Gav, but it feels weird to have a Slow Mo Guys video without that intro, so there you go.

Not all of you follow us on social media or pay attention to Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter news, so not everyone who watches this channel’s gonna know what happened and I'll fill you in quickly. Basically, uh, there was a series of murders about a month ago that took place overnight at Rooster Teeth, and Gavin… he was one of the victims.

Now, I don't want to get all emotional in this video, because I'd like to do as little editing as possible on it and I've already said all my mushy stuff off-camera, but I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. And, well, we’re not the Slow Mo Guys anymore if we’re not _us_. There's no ‘guys’ if there's no Gav. So I've decided, as much as I don't want to, that this channel’s gonna be shutting down. All our old videos will still be here for you to watch but there's not gonna be new content.

There are a few videos left from our very last shoot that we did together and I might be able to cut together some behind-the-scenes footage for you guys, but otherwise this channel won't be continuing.

I loved every second filming this channel, even though I got hurt a lot doing it. It's such a cool way to look at the world, slow motion, and I'm going to miss doing this channel so much. More than that, though, I uh…

(He looks down from the camera for a moment, blinking a few times. He doesn't look back up before he talks again.)

I miss you, B.

(There's a hard cut; Dan laughs but it's not genuine.)

Man, I said I wouldn't get emotional, but that didn't work, did it.

(He smiles again, more real this time, but his eyes are still watering. He shakes his head.)

Anyway, the, uh, the older videos will be released on a daily schedule starting a week from today. There'll be four in total, possibly followed by an outtakes video or two.

That's about it, then. Thank you guys so much for the last four years. Gonna miss this. Bye.

(The video fades to black.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's four years bc TLR came out about four years after the very first SMG video
> 
> Also fun fact: based on when TLR came out, the four videos that Dan mention in this chapter would've been the non-Newtonian fluid, the bug zapper, the plasma cutter, and the fire-breathing.
> 
> Another fun fact: I have no idea what their filming schedule was so those could've all been from different shoots but oh well


End file.
